The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style
is the twentienth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'I' arc, I'' standing for IceAge (Dopant), Investigation and Intensity. It features the faceless appearance of Shinkuro Isaka. Synopsis As Ryu's intensity threatens to harm innocents, Shotaro and Philip must discover the reason behind his anger while putting a stop to the ice-powered Dopant. Plot Just as Kamen Rider Accel prepares to attack Makiko, Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal intervenes allowing Makiko to escape. Enraged that Double's getting his way of executing the owner of the W Gaia Memory, Accel forces him to revert and is about to kill Shotaro for his ideology until Akiko stops him. Ryu leaves after admitting that he hates Futo and sees no good in it. As Shotaro refuses to accept Ryu's ideology and heads out, Philip decides to investigate Ryu's relation to the W Gaia Memory in the Gaia Library. While Ryu follows Kiyoshi to his mother, Shotaro goes to see Watcherman for information on Makiko. Shotaro arrives just as Accel is about to kill her with Philip helping her escape. Forming Kamen Rider Double FangJoker, Philip manages to subdue Accel before revealing he knows about Ryu's family being killed by a Dopant with icy powers. Enraged that his past is revealed, Philip asks Ryu to tell him what had happened. Ryu tells how his father, before he died, told him that his family's murderer was a man with a Gaia Memory with the letter W. Ryu met Shroud soon after, receiving the Accel Memory and Engine Blade to get his revenge. Before he walks off to find Makiko, Shotaro informs him that she is not the Dopant. Taking Ryu to a dance club, Shotaro reveals Kiyoshi to be the icy Dopant and that his mother has only been protecting him. Suddenly, Makiko arrives, pleading for Kiyoshi to stop, but he shoves her off and escapes as the icy Dopant. After telling Makiko not to burden herself, Shotaro and Philip give chase as Ryu begins to contemplate how Shotaro kept him from making a big mistake. As HeatJoker and then HeatTrigger, Kamen Rider Double has trouble with the icy Dopant's abilities and is overwhelmed until Ryu appears once more and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel. Using the Engine Memory's Steam abilities in the Engine Blade, Accel deflects the Dopant's attacks before using a Maximum Drive to expel the Gaia Memory from Kiyoshi. After nearly giving Shotaro and Makiko a fright, everyone is surprised as Ryu slaps handcuffs on Kiyoshi instead of attacking him, stating that he will play by Shotaro's rules while in Futo. As Makiko comforts her son, Ryu picks up the Gaia Memory and realizes that it is the IceAge Memory, and not the W Memory. Elsewhere, now under Saeko's wing as she is being forced into the family business, Wakana is introduced to their family's benefactor and a high ranking member of the Museum. Wakana states that the man, though well-mannered, instills more fear in her than her own father. Saeko explains that the man is a brutal figure responsible for the crime wave of frozen victims. The man sits down at a piano and begins playing, until he retrieves a black Gaia Memory from his pocket: the Weather Memory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * : *Flower Shop Worker: Suit Actors *''to be added Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Heat, Fang ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***FangJoker, HeatJoker, HeatTrigger **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Although Kiyoshi's mother wasn't pressed with any charges, in real life she could have gotten in serious trouble for hiding evidence which could have caused even more people's deaths. *This is the first episode that Kamen Rider Double doesn't assume the CycloneJoker Form. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Farewell N/Memory Kids, Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind, The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel and The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｉが止まらない／仮面ライダーの流儀｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｉが止まらない／仮面ライダーの流儀｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes